Tu ne m'oublie pas, un?
by Eviren
Summary: Jean et Marco son de très bon ami, je dirais même meilleur ami, ils prévoient de passé l'après-midi ensemble à la patinoire, mais avant cela, de manger. Il se rende dans un restaurant français, mais jamais Jean ne pensait que la gourde qu'il avait fait pouvait en arriver à ce point... { Jean x Marco } Note: M


**_Je vous dit bonjour! Je poste aujourd'hui mon deuxième début de fanfiction. Bas, oui, temps qu'à faire, maintenant que j'ai compris le principe! _**

**_Ici vous sera présenté une fanfiction, toujours sur SNK, mais pas sur le couple de Eren x Rivaille, mais de Marco et Jean. _**  
**_Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous risquez de chialer en lisant ce premier chapitre. c: Oui, je suis ne sadique. _**

**_Cependant je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre! _**

**_Bonne lecture~  
_**

* * *

Chapitre premier: ON ne peu jamais rien prévoir...

Dans une petite ville non loin de Tokyo, marchait un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un brun clair et un autre qui avait aux joue des tâches de rousseurs. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, il semblait extrêmement proche, tel de vieux amis qui se retrouvait tout les jours. Les ruelles avait été lavé, elles brillait dans un éclat magnifique du aux rayon frais et réchauffant du soleil matinal.  
Celui à la coupe plus clair vint glisser sur les pavé fraichement mouillé, et se casser la figure accompagné de l'autre qui avait tenté de le retenir. Tout deux vinrent éclaté de rire, celui aux tâches de rousseurs vint alors demander:

" Tu n'as rien, Jean? "

Le prénommé vint alors regarder celui-ci avec un sourire idiot.

"Oui, ne t'en fait pas! Tien, cette chute m'a donné une idée... Marco? Ca te dirait d'aller à la patinoire, cet après-midi?

-La patinoire? Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu sais patiner?

\- Non, mais je vais apprendre, et toi?

\- Oui, il parait! Je pourrait t'apprendre si tu veux.

\- Oui, je veux bien! fit celui-ci tout en venant se relever et tendre une main à son ami de façon à l'aider à ce relever, celui-ci, qui, l'attrapa directement.

\- Merci. Bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure alors?

\- Tu ne préfère pas aller au resto? Comme ça, on ira directement!

\- Uhm, oui, pas bête! "

Les deux compères marchèrent alors tout en parlent de la pluie et du beau temps, parfois passent sur le sujet de Jäger pour Jean qui arrêtait pas de se plaindre, même si en réalité, les deux se crêpait sans cesse le chignon, il s'aimait bien.  
Arrivé à un restaurant ayant des plats gastronomique français, Jean voulut y aller, et bien sûr, notre cher Marco accepta, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser après tout!  
Tout deux entrèrent dans la pièce principal et furent emmené dans la salle de restaurant. De magnifique rideaux d'un rouge lumineux qui venait d'être changer à la demande du directeur, des table en bois de chaine drapé d'une nappe blanche et des assiettes en porcelaine posé bien distinctement dessus.  
Marco et Jean vinrent alors s'assoir à l'une des table aux rebord d'une fenêtre mettent alors le jour sur une magnifique étendu d'eau bleu du au ciel qui ne montrait pas un seul grain de nuage.  
Soudainement, Jean vint alors sortir: " On pourrais croire que nous sommes un couple!"  
À ses mots, le second vint alors avoir quelque rougeur sur les joues. Il aimerait bien, cependant, après temps d'année passé avec lui, il ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui. Ils n'avaient qu'une simple relation de "meilleur ami" après tout.  
Un serveur vint alors vers eux, et leur donna le menu.  
Jean choisis le typique du "bœuf bourguignon" tendit que son ami se contenta d'une salade de champignon de paris farcis à la crème aux fine herbes.

Tout en attendant leur plats, Jean vint alors dire:

" En faite, tu es amoureux, toi? Un dit, dit!"

Le brun tomba dans la couleur du grena, et tout en venant baisser le visage et se gratter la joue, il dit:

" O-oui.  
\- Aaaaaah? De qui, un?

\- E-euh.. heureusement pour le brun, la serveuse donna les plats aux deux garçons.

\- Voilà pour vous! fit la jeune demoiselle tout en posant délicatement les deux plats sur leur place respectif.

\- Merci! fit Jean tout en venant ouvrir la mini cocote en fonte et découvrant son boef en morceau qui semblait divinement délicieux. Ah! J'ai faim! Bonne appétit!

\- B-bonne appétit à toi aussi, Jean. il avait éhappé au pir, cependant, il avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions."

Marco regardait de ses yeux presque noir le repas de son camarade tout en venant prendre un boucher de ses champignon blanc, il fut surpris, c'était vraiment un délice! C'est à ce moment là, qu'il vit une fourchette se diriger dans son assiette. Jean, qui avait envie de goûter à son repas.

" Jean, tu pourais demander, au lieu de m'en chipper comme si je le voyait pas! fit Marco tout en indiquant une mine boudeuse.

\- M-mais j'ai rien fais! fit-il tout en faisant mine de rien, la bouche qui venait d'être remplit de champignons.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. fit le brun tout en venant happer du bout de sa fourchette un morceau de viande à celui-ci et l'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

\- E-eh! C'est ma bouffe! fit l'autre en remarquant le "crime" commis par celui-ci. Rend la moi! "

C'est en disant ses mots que tout bascula. Marco, qui s'apprêtait à mâcher le morceau de viande se fit embrasser par celui d'en face qui engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci tout en venant récupérer le morceau de viande pour finalement le manger.  
Marco devin d'une couleur comparable à une tomate. Jean, tout en mâchant son morceau de viande vint remarquer la couleur de celui-ci, et s'apprêtant à lui demander la raison -comme un véritable imbécile- Marco se leva, et dit d'une voie tremblante un "je vais aux toilettes, excuse moi" tout en partent limite en courant dans les chiottes.  
Jean ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avait-il réagis ainsi? Il n'y avait pas de raison! Quoi que.. c'est pas normal de récupérer sa bouffe en on vous la vole? Il avala son morceau de bidoche et, voyant son compagnon ne pas revenir, se leva et alla directement où celui-ci était planqué.

* * *

" Marco? Marco, sort de là! Oï, Marco!"

Aucune réponse. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Non, non, non, non, non, impossible. Rapidement, il enfonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied -car celle-ci était fermé à clé-. Et là, il écarquilla les yeux. Un deuxième homme était avec lui, et était en train de la scarifié à l'aide d'un couteau du restaurant. Jean n'hésita pas une seconde à envoyer cet homme voler contre le mur d'à côté.  
L'homme ne l'avait pas loupé, il avait bien ouvert aux endroits où il fallait pas. Entre la clavicule, et les veines du poignets, il avait tapé fort le bougre.  
Jean paniqua, tendit que son "ami" était en train de se vider lentement mais surement. Il appela quelqu'un, qui arriva, la jeune fille s'empressa d'appeler les urgences, tendit que Jean, essayait temps bien que mal de secourir Marco en essayant de stopper les hémorragies.

L'ambulance arrive dans les minutes suivante, tendit que Jean, stressait. Ils avaient aussi appelé par la même occasion, la police, pour qu'il arrête se malfrat qui n'avait pas réussis à se relever après le coup quelque peu violent de Jean.

Dans l'ambulance, Jean avait accompagné, et se retenait de pleurer tendit que les médecins tentait de garder en vie le jeune brun.  
Plus de deux heures d'attentes qui semblait duré une éternité pour notre pauvre Jean. Armin, Eren ainsi que Mikasa et Connie avait été prévenu du scandale. Tous arrivèrent les uns après les autres. IL essayait de calmer Jean, tout en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'allait pas mourir.  
C'est le médecin, qui arriva derrière et qui vint alors dire qu'il était normalement sortit d'affaire, et qu'il pouvait aller le voir, se qu'il se hâta de faire à cette annonce. Les autres avait décrété de le laisser seul, et qu'il viendrait le voir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles et voir i tout va bien.

Jean entra dans la chambre blanche, là était couché devant lui, le garçon aux tâches de rousseur, son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha, et pris un tabouret. IL regardait le visage de son ami qui semblait pâle, il lui avait happer la main, et se mis à lâcher des larmes.

POV Jean:

Si seulement ça aurait été moi.. si seulement j'aurais put l'empêcher d'aller dans les chiottes... Si seulement... Il semble vraiment souffrir, avec se masque sur le nez, et ce bandage que je voie apparaître au niveau du coup et au poignet... Pourquoi lui a-t-on affliger ça à lui.. il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant.  
C'est moi le responsable? C'est moi qui est fait ça? C'est à cause de moi, qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital? Pourquoi je suis le génie pour toujours faire des boulettes, et des grosses en plus, hein? Pourquoi moi... Pourquoi lui en particulier...

* * *

POV normal:

Le jeune Jean, veilla sur lui une grande partit de la journée, à la nuit bien commencé, il finit le visage sur le lit, endormie. On pouvait voir son visage, il tait de côté, on pouvait aussi remarquer qu'il avait fraîchement pleurer. Il tenait toujours la main de son compagnon, attendant qu'il se réveil, attendant, attendant.  
C'est seulement le lendemain matin de le Bott ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était, et n'avait plus le masque sur le nez. Il sentit quelque chose lui tenir la main, et il regarda. Il remarqua alors Jean, qui semblait cauchemarder. Il compris qu'il était à l'hosto, il se rappela aussi de ce moment avec cet homme.  
Il serrait doucement la main de Kirschtein tout en venant alors dire son prénom, doucement, mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.  
Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, et vint fondre en lames, des larmes de joie. Il le voyait sourire et le regarder, il n'était plus pâle et semblait aller beaucoup mieux.  
Jean ne pu s'empêcher de venir le câliner, tout en marmonant dans un sanglot éternel:

" Excuse moi.. tout est de ma faute. Je ne t'aurais pas embra... récupérer mon morceau de viande, tu ne serais pas aller las bas... Et tu ne te serais pas fit charcuté... Excuse moi.. s'il te plais.. s'il te plais..."

Marco ne disait rien, il lui caressait juste les cheveux, tout en venant lui accorder un bisou en faisant un doux sourire. C'est ainsi qu'il montrait son affection, mais aussi qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Pour lui, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ses joues avait pris tout de même un peu de couleur quand il avait revue les faits dans sa tête.  
C'est quand il arrêta de lui caresser la tête, que l'on entendu un "biiiiip" d'un longueur indéterminée. Jean paniqua, la personne qu'il avait en dessous de lui, ne bougeait plus sa main sur ses cheveux, il connaissait se son, il savait que cela voulait dire que le coeur de son conjoint venait de s'arrêter.  
Il appela un infirmière, et un médecin en criant dans le couloir, tout en ayant le visage en larmes. Tous accoururent, avec une tonne de matériel... 

* * *

_**À suivre.**_

_**Oui je sais, je suis cruelle de m'arrêter PILE à ce moment. c: Ne me tuer pas, s'il vous plais.  
Ne vous en faites pas, le deuxième chapitre va vite venir. Dans quelque jours**__**peut-être...**_

_**Sinon, pensez-vous que notre cher Marco va vire, ou bien mourir? **_


End file.
